dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mole Attack
Mole Attack (Big Mole Attack in the Japanese arcade) is an Earth Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the first Attack Move for Earth was the first Earth Move Card created by Sega. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 土竜突撃 (Earth Dragon Assault) **Taiwanese: 土龍突擊 *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power boost: 200 (non-critical); 300 (critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Scissors. *Effect: Burrow underground and strike your opponent from below! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 土-02; ft. Saichania vs. Lambeosaurus) **2nd Edition (044-土; ft. Saichania vs. Lambeosaurus) **3rd Edition (041-土; ft. Sauropelta) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (041-土; ft. Stegosaurus vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **4th Edition (051-土; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Utahraptor) **5th Edition (063-土; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Eucentrosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (067-土; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **6th Edition (076-土; ft. Edmontonia) **2007 1st Edition (068-土; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (068-土; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (089-土; ft. Euoplocephalus vs. Corythosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (086-土; ft. Dacentrurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (087-土; ft. Sauropelta) **2007 4th Edition+ (097-土; ft. Sauropelta) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (058-土; ft. Gastonia vs. Brachyceratops) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (062-土; ft. Tuojiangosaurus vs. Deltadromeus; ft. char. Ed) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (014-土; ft. Super Sauropelta vs. Lambeosaurus magnicristatus; ft. char. Ed) *English **Original Edition (New; Earth-02; ft. Saichania vs. Lambeosaurus) **1st Edition (Earth-02; ft. Saichania vs. Lambeosaurus) **2nd Edition (051-Earth; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Utahraptor) **3rd Edition (063-Earth; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Eucentrosaurus) **4th Edition (067-Earth; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **5th Edition (076-Earth; ft. Edmontonia) **2008 Special Edition (054-Earth; ft. Stegosaurus vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (068-Earth; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (088-Earth; ft. Euoplocephalus vs. Corythosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (086-Earth; ft. Dacentrurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (097-Earth; ft. Sauropelta) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 土-02; ft. Saichania vs. Lambeosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (土-02; ft. Saichania vs. Lambeosaurus) **2nd Edition (051-土; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Utahraptor) **3rd Edition (067-土; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **4th Edition (076-土; ft. Edmontonia) **2008 Special Edition (054-土; ft. Stegosaurus vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (068-土; ft. Nodosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (088-土; ft. Euoplocephalus vs. Corythosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (086-土; ft. Dacentrurus vs. Giganotosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (097-土; ft. Sauropelta) Mole Attack Card 5.jpg|Mole Attack arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Mole Attack Card 3.png|Mole Attack arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Mole Attack Card 10.png|Mole Attack arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Mole Attack Card 11.png|Mole Attack arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Mole Attack Card 8.png|Mole Attack arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Mole Attack Card 9.png|Mole Attack arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Mole Attack Card 7.png|Mole Attack arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Mole Attack.jpg|Mole Attack arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Mole Attack Card 6.gif|Mole Attack arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Mole Attack Card 2.gif|Mole Attack arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Mole5th.jpg|Mole Attack arcade card (English 5th Edition) Mole Attack Card 4.jpg|Mole Attack arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Rex (D-Team) (never used); Foolscap (Space Pirates) *Used By: Ankylosaurus (both) *First Appearance: Dino Snore! *Used to Defeat (first Ankylosaurus): None *Used to Defeat (second Ankylosaurus): Tank *Effect: Burrow underground and strike your opponent from below! The first Ankylosaurus let itself be forced underground to hide the fact it was about to use the Move, but Foolscap's simply dove underground like in the arcade game. *Other: It was inside Ankylosaurus' Dinosaur Card Capsule and activated by the same dirt it was. Though not defeating Tank, it dealt most of the damage before the first Ankylosaurus finished her with several tail club hits. It was later claimed by Rex. Foolscap later used another copy to defeat Tank directly. TCG Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Card Code: DKCG-126/160, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKCG): 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Image From (DKJC): (card unknown) *Other: Owing to the known repeats of the Signed Super Moves in preceding waves, Mole Attack is expected to have been rereleased with new art in the Jurassic Clash booster, but the card isn't confirmed, as only DKJC cards from D-Team Elements are known. *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Scissors Earth Dinosaur can use this Move.) Trivia *In the anime, it can be used either to attack your opponent or as an escape mechanism to help evade their attack. *Both the wild and Foolscap's Ankylosaurus used this Move Card to help defeat Tank, but the wild one had to hit her a few extra times after using it. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Rumbling Roll (06 3rd). Gallery Mole Attack (Ankylosaurus) B09.jpg|Ankylosaurus' Mole Attack approaching Tank Mole Attack (Ankylosaurus) A7.jpg|Tank hit by Mole Attack hj.PNG|Euoplocephalus diving with Mole Attack in the arcade Mole Attack.png|Mole Attack hitting in the arcade Navigation Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG